Wild Child
by Darkened Past
Summary: Miley is 17, self obsessed and secretly a star. When Robbie Ray thinks that Hannah has taken over Mileys’ life, he ships her off to Boarding School in England. AU, Liley. Semi-Crossover with the movie Wild Child
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not Hannah Montana or the movie Wild Child; both are owned by somebody richer than me. While they may be richer than me though, I'm definitely cooler.

**Rating**: 15+

**Pairing:** Miley/Lilly

**Summary:** Miley is 17, self obsessed and secretly a star. When Robbie Ray thinks that Hannah has taken over Mileys' life, he ships her off to Boarding School in England. AU, Liley. Semi-Crossover with the movie Wild Child

**Notes:** Totally just watched the movie Wild Child and thought that it was a cute story, so could totally use some LILEY!!!I'm messing around with both the HM universe and the Wild Child universe, but bear with me.

Miley Ray Stewart was anything but your average girl. She was 17, 5 ft 5" tall, tanned, slim with blonde straight hair. Doesn't sound like much? Just your typical American teenage girl? Ok then. You may know her better as Hannah Montana. Yes THE Hannah Montana.

Shortly after Mileys' mother died, her and her father; Robbie Ray Stewart, created Hannah Montana with the help of a blonde wig, to cover Mileys beautiful chestnut curls and a completely different attitude. Different clothes, different styles.

It sounds simple, and almost impossible to pull off, but it worked. Miley got to lead a normal teenage life by day and by night she would entertain thousands. It allowed Miley to stay grounded. Well, it did in the beginning. Unfortunately, like most people who are touched by fame and success, Miley started changing. The lines between her and Hannah Montana were blurring, and eventually all signs of Miley were gone.

Gone was the sweet, care-free, shy country girl. Gone was the Chestnut haired, loving, family girl. She dyed her hair blonde and instead of being Hannah some of the time, she was Hannah all of the time. She was now 100% Pop Princess Diva.

You see, as Hannah, Miley was confident, got anything she wanted and loved by the entire nation. As plain ole Miley Stewart, she was shy, nervous and clumsy. It was no choice for her really.

The only complication was when she wanted to go out and remain unnoticed. In the past that wasn't an issue, Miley was unknown, but that all changed, now she'd wear her hair up, wouldn't wear make up, always wear glasses and would wear Mileys clothes. It strangely enough worked.

She was in control of her entire life. Even after her 16th birthday, almost a year ago now, when her dad 'retired' Hannah Montana because of her bad behaviour, nothing changed. Miley was still Hannah. She was confident, outgoing, outspoken and in control.

Well she was.

But now, as she stands in front of a massive, double storey, old school called 'Abbey Mount', she feels anything but in control. She feels angry.

"Come on bud, move ya butt" Robbie Ray prods, gently resting his hands on her shoulders.

She shrugs away from her father, shooting daggers at him with her eyes

"Oh, I'm sorry daddy" she starts sweetly "If you have somewhere to be, by all means go." She snarks

Robbie Ray stops to stare at his youngest for a moment, seemingly shocked by her words, he knows he shouldn't be; his Miley is long gone.

"Listen here bud; I know ya ain't too happy to be here but you wrote your own ticket, as soon as I can see some of my little girl return, I'll bring you and Hannah home. In the mean time though, you're Miley. Get it?"

"Whatever Dad, in the meantime though, you remember that I'm not mom." She replies sarcastically "Just because she went to boarding school, doesn't mean I'll like it."

With that, she storms straight through the front doors, not sparing her father a second glance.

Robbie Ray shakes his head with disappointment and follows after his daughter.

* * *

"Did you hear about the new girl Kate?" A young English girl with crazy blonde hair queries

"Not quite Drippy, just heard that she is from America and has an attitude." Replies Kate

"Both true, her name is Miley and she is in our room." Drippy says thoughtfully "All I know is that it's going to be a bloody interesting term."

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Miley is walking down the hall playing with her phone, when all of a sudden a tall blonde girl stops her

"You must be Miley Stewart." She says extending her hand "I am Harriet Bentley, the head girl." She finishes with pride

Miley takes a moment to look up from her phone and looks between Harriets hand and her face

"I don't do hand shakes." Miley says pointing to Harriets' hand "And head girl? Really? I don't know what that means but it sounds gross and unsanitary." Miley finishes and attempts to continue walking

"**I** am the head girl!" Harriet fumes "And you **will** shake my hand! And you **will **respect me!! Or you **will** regret it!"

"When the head girl has earned my respect, then I will shake her hand, biatch!" Miley says, playing every bit the bratty Malibu princess that she has become

"I'm sorry?" Harriet asks, confused and insulted

"Apology accepted!!" Miley beams and proceeds to walk away, returning her attention to her phone.

* * *

OK that's it for an introduction… as per usual I'm going to be bastardising both Hannah Montana and Wild Child. The movie clearly won't be verbatim and Lilly's character will be turning up in the next chapter.

Let me know what you all think. Good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not Hannah Montana or the movie Wild Child; both are owned by somebody richer than me. While they may be richer than me though, I'm definitely cooler.

**Rating: **15+

**Pairing:** Miley/Lilly

**Summary:** Miley is 17, self obsessed and secretly a star. When Robbie Ray thinks that Hannah has taken over Mileys' life, he ships her off to Boarding School in England. AU, Liley. Semi-Crossover with the movie Wild Child

**Notes: **Thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts! Much appreciated.

* * *

After an awkward meeting between Mrs Kingsley the headmistress, Miley and Robbie Ray, Miley was introduced to 'her big sister' who in her opinion an all too eager blonde, named Kate.

"Sister? I don't want a sister!" Miley says annoyance showing

"Hi Miley, I'm Kate, think of me as less of a sister, that's just school lingo, I'll be your friend, a helping hand, that's all." Replied Kate, good naturedly

"Okay, but I choose my friends, and FYI, you don't make the cut." Miley says with a smirk pointing to Kate

"I'm sure that comment would sting a lot more if I knew what FYI meant." Kate says, sarcasm evident "But for the moment, lets just pretend it's had the desired effect, shall we?'

Kate turns around leaving a somewhat confused Miley in her wake.

Miley makes her way through the many halls of her new school, trying to take everything in. Miley enters her bedroom and notices 4 other girls, including Kate, in the room laughing, unpacking and listening to music.

"Excuse me?" Miley says, letting her Southern accent slip through "Hi. I've been assigned this room." Miley adds feigning polite

All four girls pause what they're doing momentarily and give Miley a 'Yeah, and?' look

"You need to leave." Miley adds angrily, which is met with a chorus of laughter

"Oh. Wow. Communal." Miley says, shock and horror evident on her face.

"We'll it's bed Number 5 or the corridor, you're choice mate." One of Mileys roommates says, pointing to a single bed in the corner of the room.

Miley looks at her bed hesitantly, clearly unimpressed by this situation.

"I'm gonna kill daddy." Miley mumbles as she sits down on her bed.

* * *

Eventually Miley removes herself from her bed and starts to get her area in order. She considers putting up some sort of dividers, to block out her annoying roommates, but thinks against it.

Miley suddenly seems to remember something and pulls out her cell phone and walks furiously around the room, looking for reception.

"What the bleep is that?" Josie asks

"None of your bleeping business." Miley retorts, without sparing the girl a glance

"It's an iPhone." Kiki states matter of factly to Josie "Good luck getting a signal. We only have two how spots that work round here." Kiki informs Miley

Miley rolls her eyes and points to Kiki's cell phone

"Maybe you should try entering the 21st century, Buck Rogers." Miley rolls her eyes "This place is medieval. It's imperative that I make my calls."

"It's pointless anyway." Kate adds while fiddling with her tennis racquet "We're only allowed mobiles on weekends."

Miley stops dead in her tracks "Tennis-playing-english-girl-say what?!" Miley exclaims in her southern drawl.

Mileys mouth moved a split second too fast for her brain; she never speaks like that anymore, because that's such a Miley thing to do.

To 3 out of the 4 girls Miley looks angry and fed up, however it's Kate that picks up on the internal struggle that seems to be playing out within the former pop star.

Before any of the girls can comment further, the door is open abruptly by a short, middle aged, angry looking lady, dressed in a long black dress and carrying a black box.

"Welcome back, girls." She says in a very heavy Scottish accent

If Miley wasn't being so Hannah lately, she may have bonded instantly with her roommates, who may have chosen to warn her about Matron, actually, no 'may have' about it. Miley was an exceptionally nice girl. I guess if Miley was being herself though, she wouldn't be here in the first place. That thought alone was very frustrating to Miley.

"Oh, good, staff." Miley says, either not noticing the looks her roommates are giving her or choosing to ignore them "This situation isn't going to work out for me; I need access to a phone line. ASAP." She adds pronouncing the word AY-SAP instead or A.S.A.P

"Is she?" The Scottish lady asks Josie

Josie nods the affirmative to the lady and replies "American."

"Oh, yes, we had one of those in 97. Not good." The Matron says almost whimsically "Mobile phones, please, girls." Matron says, choosing to ignore Mileys' blatant disrespect

One by one Drippy, Kiki, Josie and finally Kate hand over their cell phones to Matron.

Without pausing Matron walks over to Mileys bed and proceeds to grab her cell phone

"Whoa! Hands off, mama." Miley says, making her way over to matron in an instant "I said hands off." Matron, with Miley's phone in hand stares angrily at a fuming Miley.

"Habla español?" Miley questions arrogantly in Spanish

"I am Scottish, not remedial." Matron replies "No mobile phones."

"Do you even know who I am?!" Miley replies, crossing her arms across her chest, very close to playing the Pop star card.

"Miley Stewart, American. 17. Attitude problem." Matron replies and Miley sobers immediately, she _isn't_ a pop star anymore, she _isn't _Hannah, she's Miley and with Miley come normalcy. However Hannah isn't going to give up without a fight. "You've just cost yourself 2 Sundays worth of detention!" Matron adds

"Like I give a shit?" Miley says looking at Matron "I'll be gone by then."

"Language!" Matron yells to Miley

"Whatever, I'll handle this; How much will it cost?" Miley says flippantly to Matron, who continues to stare at Miley, unimpressed

"Look, here's a Ben Franklin. Go out and buy yourself, well, anything. Whatever you get would have to be a serious improvement." Miley says, looking Matron up and down

Matron stares angrily at Miley for a second

"Three Sundays." Matron says staring at Miley, before turning her attention to the other girls "For everyone." She finishes smugly and proceeds to walk out the door.

"Thanks a lot for that, you utter moron." Josie says to Miley

"What are you, mental?" Drippy adds

"What? She was a grade one a-hole." Miley says, defending herself

"The bell's going to go in a minute." Kate says angrily "Just put your uniform on."

* * *

"You will never get away with that uniform." Kate says to Miley, who has shortened her skirt and completely changed her entire uniform.

Miley rolls her eyes uninterested and continues making her way down the hall towards the dinner hall.

"And FYI, no drinking, no smoking, no alcohol, no fireworks, no dangerous weapons, no illegal drugs." Kate says to Miley, who looks completely uninterested while she fixes her hair.

"If you have a problem with someone, no random bitching" Kate continues "Structure your point. No web surfing, no bullying. So basically, if you behave like an arsehole we all suffer, so do not get us in your shit or we will break you." Kate finishes

"Ooh, I'm scared." Miley says condescendingly, although letting her natural Tennessee drawl return again. Miley doesn't understand why all of a sudden, she can't control her accent.

Miley and Kate make their way into the dinner hall, where Kate is pestered with 'Hello' and 'Hi' about 40 times. Miley doesn't understand.

"What are you, like, prom queen or something?" Miley asks Kate, sarcastically

"Kate's got a terrible affliction." Josie says, approaching the table Kate and Miley are about standing at "You're actually lucky that you don't have it. It's called popularity." Josie finishes smugly.

Miley actually pauses for a moment – that kind of hurt. Outwardly though she shrugs off the comment and sits down at the table. Not concerned in the slightest that the rest of the girls remain standing.

"Hey, get up. Wait for Mrs Kingsley and the prefects." Kate says

"Screw them!" Miley says, well and truly annoyed now "They sound like some lame 60's band anyway -"

Before Miley has a change to finish Kate and Josie both link their arms with Miley's, forcing her to stand

"That's abuse! I'm calling my lawyer." Miley fumes at Kate

"With what?" Kate says simply.

'Sweet Niblets.' Miley thinks to herself 'How in the heck have I wound up here?'

Miley's thoughts are interrupted by Drippy

"Well, _Hello _Oliver." She says to the girls, eyes locked on a Brunette boy walking in "How kind of you to grace us with your gorgeous presence."

Miley takes a minute to look at the boy; he is her age, about 5"8, slim, shaggy brunette hair. All in all, he isn't bad looking, but he definitely isn't her type_ "He's all yours, Drip." _Miley says internally

As Oliver leisurely approaches his table, diagonally across from where Miley and her roommates are sat, a flustered blonde all but runs into the room, skidding to a halt next to Oliver.

Oliver turns to the blonde and rolls his eyes. With an amused grin he knocks his shoulder into hers affectionately.

The blonde girl has Miley's curiosity peaked though, she seems different to the others here. She stands a few inches shorter than Oliver, with wavy blonde hair, which almost reaches the centre of her back. Even through her uniform Miley can tell she has an athlete's body.

As Miley is lost in her gaze, both Oliver and the new girl turn to look at her, both offering her a semi smile. Miley can't help but stare at the two; they are obviously close, judging by their body language, maybe they're dating?

Miley breaks out of her reverie and turns to Kate

"What's the story with the wonder twins?" She asks pausing for a moment when she realises that her last sentence was probably the nicest thing she has muttered to the blonde.

"That's Oliver and Lilly, Mrs Kingsley's children." Kate says quickly and proceeds to sit down.

Miley follows suit and releases a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding. For some reason, one that Miley surely doesn't want to over think just yet, she is a little too relieved to find out that Oliver and Lilly aren't dating.

"Both won't look at any of us." Drippy says "Totally off limits, Mrs Kingsley gets super protective of them. Fraternizing is forbidden." Drippy says, completely serious

Moments later a waitress brings over their dinner; it looks like mush! Miley is disgusted

"I can't eat this." Miley states, matter of factly

"Anorexia or Bulimia?" Drippy asks annoyed "Because if it's bulimia we'd rather you didn't eat other people's birthday cake on their birthdays. It's such a waste." She finishes

It takes all that she can for Miley not to laugh, she doesn't understand what's going on with her today, but she definitely doesn't like it.

"Actually, neither. It looks like pig slop." Miley finishes as the headmistress rings a bell. Everyone in the room starts saying grace

_"How very Pavlovian."_ Miley thinks prior to loudly saying her Buddhist chant

Slowly everyone, including a highly amused Lilly, stop to stare at Miley

"Namaste!" Miley says cheerfully and begins picking at her food.

In the middle of pushing her meal from one side of the plate to the other, Miley feels someone staring at her.

Miley looks around and notices Lilly staring at her, all of a sudden Miley has a strange, unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach, kind of tingly. When Lilly notices Miley has caught her she mouths 'Ooops' and smiles.

And for the first time in a over a year, Miley smiles back.

* * *

A massive THANKS to all the reviews and alerts added for last chapter. The next chapter should hopefully be a lot more Liley centric. For those who have seen 'Wild Child' you'll notice that I have changed things and I'll be omitting a lot of things from the movie.

Thanks again for the reviews guys.


End file.
